DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): The proposed research will focus on further explicating the processes underlying biases in distance estimations. In particular, the proposed experiments will investigate how the presence of landmarks and other objects within spatial regions influences how children and adults represent distances between objects within the same region and in different regions. Ultimately, the goal of this research is to build a comprehensive developmental model of the organizational processes underlying memory for location.